My life's New Meaning
by sakuita
Summary: The Akatsuki have been ordered to recruit a new member by their leader Pein at the chunnin exams. Itachi's eye catches Sakura, will love blossom or will hate? Total Itasaku-ness! XD
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

" Konan bring me Itachi , Kisame , and Deidara." a shadowy figure demanded. " yes sir." answered konan. She walks trough the hall ways of the Akatsuki base and finds the people she was looking for eating breakfast. " Itachi , Kisame , Deidara! get your sorry asses to Leaders office he wants to talk to you three.!" they all looked at her and nodded.

They all headed towards his office. " What do you think he wants us for , un?" Deidara asked. " I dont know probably for some mission. How are we supposed to know pansy? We're not even there yet." Kisame replied. " yea- WHAT IM NOT A PANSY YOU FISH STICK!!!" Deidara lamely yelled back. " Kisame dont you dare reply to him . It'll only cause more trouble. understood." Itachi more stated than asked. " Hmp whatever.. look we're here."

They knocked on the door , when they heard a faint ' enter ' . They entered to see they're Leader hidden in the dark as usual. " You called for us?" Itachi asked. ".. Yes . We are short on members and i want you three to recruit a new member." "Ok, but where should we look?" Kisame asked him. Leader then smirked a devious smirk. " You three are to go to konoha in desguise as a genin group from rain village taking the chunnin exams." Leader smirked. " What ?!" Deidara and Kisame exclaimed simultaneously. Itachi just raised a brow. " Yes you heard correctly."

" B-b-but why would you want us to go to the chunnin exams? Ok i understand about Konoha they're good but why would you want some genins as a akatsuki member, un?! " " Heh. Are you questioning me Deidara?" " N-N-N-no o-of course not! Im just askin.." Deidara scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " Ok i'll tell you my reason.. There's a certain someone there that i know is fit for becoming Akatsuki." Leader said camly. " Ok, mind filling us in on who so we won't get confused when we get there." Deidara boldly asked. " Heh. A little bold today aren't we Deidara. Ate too much frosted flakes i see.." He smirked, as did everyone else excluding Deidara. Everyone knew when Deidara ate sweet things he acts bold and thinks he's better than everyone . " Hmp. no"

Leader just sighed. " OK ok you guys suck the fun out of everything." The three looked at each other ' fun?' they all thought. " The person i want you to go after is Haruno Sakura." he said. " Why would you want someone called ' cherry blossoms un?" deidara asked. " Yea i have to agree with pansy here why would you want to have a low life weak genin that-' " Kisame.. finish that sentence and i'll make sure that'll be the last sentence you'd ever make." leader threateningly said. " Kisame. I'm sure the girl is of some use if leader-sama wants us to recruit her.'' itachi reasonably put it. " yes, why thank you itachi." leader said. itachi bowed, " hehe what a slave.!" deidara quietly tried to whisper. Keyword tried. " what was that deidara-san?" itachi dangerously asked. Maneygeku (sp?) sharingan blazing with dare. " ah hehe it wad a joke. heh?" deidara quietly backed away. "hn." itachi replied.

" ahe ahe ahe ahe" leader cleared his throat trying to get every ones attention, which he got. " before i was rudely interrupted let me tell you all the abilities and qualities sakura-chan has." leader said, " Excuse me sir. Sakura-chan?" kisame questioned. " ah yes you got a problem?' leader said, kisame shaked his head no. ' ok then sakura was trained under sannin tsunade , and sannin orochimaru, ( ha thought i was gonna say jiriya didn't you?!) - ' '' WHAT OROCHIMARU?!!" actually every said. " yes orochimaru now can you stop interrupting! ahe ahe where was i? oh yes hmmm... Genjutsu master kureni yuhi , of course kakashi hatake , sabaku no temari , tayuya of sound four , ah yes almost forgot 1st and 3rd hokage , she's learned hyuga style fighting , and much more i can't seem to remember. heh . She has a kekki genkai (sp?), but i'll leave it for a surprise heh. I Love leaving people in suspense."

" May i ask a question?" Itachi asked. " Sure why not!." leader said. " do you think she would come willingly? or do i have to use sharingan on her?" " NO! ahe ahe.. i mean no never use the sharingan on her unless you want to die.. Also just tell her its a request from Pein, she'll come no matter what, heh" leader smirked. " so understand the chunnin exams final starts in 3 hours make it on time for her match, being late is not an option! Dismissed!" they all disappeared except itachi.

" Leader-sama if you don't mind me asking, what is your realation with one Sakura Haruno?" " Heh. Yea i do mind you asking, but i'll tell you anyways. Sakura's my... little sister." leader calmy stated. " sister? I never knew you had a sister." itachi said. "Heh. Well there's alot of things you don't know about me, itachi." leader more stated then questioned. Itachi knowing it wasn't a question remained silent.

" Though itachi.. There is one thing you better not do." leader stated seriously. " hai?" itachi asked. " Just.. don't fall in love with sakura-chan alright. She's a real eyecather if you ask me. hehe." leader said sheepishly. Itachi scoffed then chuckled. " heh. ME fall in love. yea right. Well I'll be on my way then" leader nodded. Then itachi disappeared. ' itachi.. if you do fall in love which i believe you will.. heh. You don't know what your in for..'

chunnin exams entrance

Itachi's pov

I hate this, this is pathetic! I still can't get what leader said out of my head ! Yeah right does he really believe ME Itachi Uchiha , S-Ranked criminal would actually fall in love? Yea right that would be like kisame and deidara making out. ew yea right, thats never going to happen... i hope. " ita- i mean kiro are you ready to go?" deidara asked me. That's my pretend name for this mission. Kisame's is Figaki-sensei , yea we actually made him sensei. Deidara's is riku. In my opinion I think they look like weak losers . Deidara still has blonde hair and some hair is still covering his eye, but instead of the usual hair style he has it in a pony tail. He's wearing a green mesh shirt with a fishnet shirt under. Baggy brown ninja pants, and the regular black ninja shoes. With the rain village headband in the same place his other rock headband was.

Kisame now makes me want to laugh, but of course me being me i won't. He was wearing a gray jounin vest , navy blue trousers, and standard ninja sandals, with the rain headband on his forehead. Now his clothes is not the funny thing its how he looks. He still has his blue hair but now its spiky in all directions. His skin tone is pale white. And instead of his beady eyes he has onyx human eyes. The funny thing is I'm not really used to seeing him all human and stuff. Now i think i look better then both of them.

I have my same pony tail but its dark brown. I dont have those lines on my face , and my eyes are dark blue. Im wearing all black, its the same clothes i wear under my akatsuki cloak.

"yea im ready riku." i said calmly. Actually im not calm at all I'm all nervous on the inside. I can't wait to see that sakura girl. We walked into the stadium and took our seats close to the front.

The battles are beginning.

"HERE ARE ALL THE NINJA'S WHO PASSED THE PRELIMINARIES! PLEASE CONGRATULATE THEM!" the hokage tsunade spoke. And everyone applauded.

"First up kyoshi yakushio vs. nanashi aishiyo" a orange head boy and a purple headed girl began to fight. I didn't pay attention to them since it wasn't 'sakura harunos' fight yet. It went on like this until the last battle.

'finally i can finally see how she looks like.. wait why do i care, i haven't even seen her yet and I'm starting to care about whatever happens to her.

"OK for our final battle is what you all been waiting for. Sakura haruno v.s akashi forio !" i looked towards the akashi girl. She doesn't look so talented so i averted my eyes to sakura.

What i saw shocked me. She was at least 18 years old and had beautiful pink long wet curly hair. She also had a beautiful pair of jade emerald like eyes. Has her headband around her neck. She was wearing a long black jacket (like ankos) fishnet body suit, dark purple short shorts, black sandals with silver shin guard.(like anko's) She's looks breathtaking, and she's not even trying.

I start to gaze at her face. So angelic but also a cold expression was on her face. While i was looking our gazes locked. I tried to hide a gasp, but i still blushed hard and looked down. ' why am i blushing?! This isn't even like me.' i thought,

I look up and saw her smirking in my direction. I just looked away.

"Begin!" i looked back to not miss the fight.

Right when the jounin said begin she appeared at the girls feet, she was like on a handstand with one hand on akashi's foot. But sakura's body is bending kinda backwards.

I saw she sent her chakra into akashi's foot, then kicked her with both feet then spun around and landed on her feet. Akashi was sent flying but landed in a crouching position.

The chakra sakura sent into her foot is still glowing a white color.

Sakura looks up and is holding a weird kunai in her hand.

A teleportal with pink sparks opens then she disappears then reappears in pink sparks and electricity behind akashi.

Akashi finally looks back but sakura's pulling back the arm that's holding the weird kunai then swings it forward and slashes her with it. A pink slash appears in the air and akashi gets thrown into the air by the impact and is sent twirling, than lands onto the floor not moving.

Sakura was looking down then finally looked up with a blank but cold stare in her eyes.

'what the?.. how'd she do that?! Guess i'll have to ask her when we go recruit her.' i thought.

"Winner.. Haruno Sakura!!!!" the jounin announces. There's a big roar of applause coming from the audience.

I look back to see sakura glaring at me. I return the glare, but she just looks away and starts walking up the stairs out of the arena.

I turn around to hear kisame talking to some anbu black op.

"Yea whats with that haruno girl? I mean how did she open a teleportal?!" Kisame asked trying to figure out the answer to all of our questions.

"Oh your from the rain village right? So your not from around here eh."the anbu said.

"No joke. Can you just tell me." Kisame asked.

"You mean you never heard of Haruno Sakura?!" One jounin asked.

"Um, no should we?" Deidara asked.

"Yea she's popular and well known for her medical abilities, her strength, her destructive power, and most of all her looks. Hehe, i mean just look at her." the jounin that announced the matches said pointing and gazing at my sakura.

"Hey why are you guys talking about me?" The beauty herself asked.

I looked up and saw her staring at us. "Huh? Oh we're not talking about you Sakura-san. These group of people just asked us about you. Like how you did that teleportation jutsu." The anbu said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hn. you know your not supposed to give information to outsiders you moronic rabbit.'' she said to anbu with a rabit mask.

Kisame and Deidara tried to hold back their laughter.

"Is there something funny?!" the anbu asked.

"No no not at all." deidara said.

"hmm. Are you guys a genin team?" sakura asked.

''yea" kisame said.

"..Then wheres you fourth person hm?" sakura questioned.

"umm.."

"Our other teammate got hurt in the forest of death and is in the konoha hospital. She said to just go to the final battles without her." I lied.

"Oh. Well i hope she gets better."she said sweetly.

'she's so sweet and caring.. wait! Did i just think that?' i thought.

"Oh Genma so I'm in final battle right?" sakura asked.

"yea sweety. You should do something to REALLY wow them.!"

"hmm. Yea but what do you suggest?" sakura asked.

I leaned more forward to see what this 'genma' character has got to say.

"hmm. I KNOW! How about that 'Secret wood style jutsu'?" Genma said.

"Yea, i would sure like to see that one! Everyone has heard of it but no one has ever seen you or the First Hokage ever do it." the anbu said.

"You know wood style?!" deidara asked.

"Yea the First Hokage taught me it." sakura said slyly.

"The first hokage? What?! You should be dead by now if he taught you those jutsus." I said.

"Hehe. Yea i went back in time and i learned from all the hokages. Cool huh?." she said amused.

"yea.." Kisame and deidara said dreamingly.

"hn." I said trying to catch her attention.

She looked at me the said " OH! I almost forgot! What are your names?" she asked.

I was about to say my name when Deidara beat me to it.

"Hi! I'm De- I mean Riku!" he said then hugged her.

'Note to self : kill deidara later for trying to put moves on your women.' I thought. I was long over trying to deny that i had feelings for saukra.

" I- ' Hi! I'm Figaki, their sensei. It's such an honour to be in the presence of such a beautiful lady. How old are you mind me asking." Kisame asked.

'Note to self: kill kisame for same reason as Deidara.'

"Actually I'm 18." she said.

'hmmm. Only 3 years younger than me.' i thought.

" I'm Kiro." I said staring into her eyes. She gazed back but then turned away from the intensity of my stare. I could've sworn i saw a faint blush. And i smirked.

"Next battle! Sakura Haruno vs. Hiroshi kuzuyama! You already know the rules : anybody can give up,You can win by knock out, And you can kill your opponent etc." another jounin said.

"Let the best ninja win!" he said.

"OK guys wish me luck!" sakura said.

"Luck!" they all said.

"Genma I'm going with your idea I just feel sorry for the boy. hehe" Sakura said.

"yea i know.. Oh well, Life." Genma said.

Everyone went back to their seats, and sakura was about to jump off the rail when I took her hand spun her around and kissed her. I saw her eyes widen in surprise, but then close and kiss me back.

I pulled away, leaned down towards her ear and whispered "Good luck Sa-ku-ra." i said in a low voice. I pulled back to see her blush lightly.

"Thanks, i-ta-chi." she said amused.

My eyes widened when she said my real name.

"How did you know it was me?!" i whispered.

"Heh. You gotta be kidding me. My eyes can see..- she leaned forward to where her lips were almost touching mine, she looked into my eyes and said - ' everything." then she disappeared, then reappeared in the fighting grounds with Hiroshi.

She looked up towards me and winked. I smirked then winked back.

I walked back to where the others were anxious to see this fight, everyone said Hiroshi was rookie of the year.

'hmm. This will be interresting.'

And then it began.

Authors Note: My new story ' My life's new Meaning' yippie! This is the first time im writing a ninja story so be kind and please review!

(Oh and i kinda stole the scene where she fights from the yellow flash's finisher in Naruto Ultimate ninja 3! whoop that game rocksz!)

PlEaSe ReViEw!!!

~ Sakuita


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Itachi's pov

The fight just started. Their matching punches for punches and kicks for kicks. This could go on for days!! Hiroshi grabbed Sakura by the arm and whispered something in her ear that i couldn't hear.

Sakura then kneed him in the stomach, he let go and she did a back flip.

"You wanna play mind games with me huh?! Then fun time's over.. It's your time to die." Sakura said darkly.

'Woah what the heck did this kid say?! He got her pissed!' I thought.

"Heh finally! I knew you were holding back." Hiroshi said.  
"Yea now your gonna wish I did, punk."

She closed her eyes, put her hands together in a seal, then opened her eyes and said " Kenjustsu!- everything turned dark and black, but the audience could still see them fighting. The darkness surrounded the both- INFINITE DARKNESS JUTSTU!" She yelled.

Sakura dissappears from sight. She appears and punches him from the right, "huh!" then disappears. Reappears and then punches him from the left " huah!"  
Disappears then appears kicks him in his ribs (she's hitting while he's in the air) then disappears, punches him downwards. While he's falling ,she appears over him in the air then punches him in the stomach into the ground. "Arrggh!" (she's punching him reaal hard)

She dissappears into the darkness then you see her hands in a seal. "hmmm!" A stem with a little leaf grew. Then trees start to grow from under the ground. You see her there with her eyes closed then she opens them and folds her hands together and yells "Secret Wood Style Jutsu - more trees start to grow- Deep Forest Emergence!" They rise up towards the sky and leaves and bushes start to grow on them, then the darkness fades away. You can clearly see Sakura but you can't see Hiroshi.

"Byakugan!" The rabit anbu from before yelled. "Hiroshi! He's deep inside the tree crusified! The tree branches and limbs are wrapped around him!" Everyone gasps then turns their attention back to the fight.  
Sakura is a few meters infront of the tree and claps her hands together. "hmp!" The root of the tree catches on fire and is leading up towards to the boy, fast.

"He's burning!" The anbu yells."AAAAAHHHH!!!!" The boy yelled. The fire quickly spreads to the top where all the leaves are at and it catches on fire, the whole trees burning! The rocks from the ground is rising up. There's alot of heat and the next thing you see is all of the trees on fire burning.

Sakura's there with her hand on her hips, looking towards the ground and mutters " thats what you get for trying to decieve me." Genma appears chuckling and raises her arm, "The winner.. Haruno Sakura!!!!" Everybody claps and screams and starts throwing.. flowers at her?

I look towards the direction of the flowers being thrown and see its a very large group of fan boys. I send a deadly glare their way and they all stop throwing the flowers. I turn away and smirk. " Yeah you better." I mutter.

Sakura disappears then reappears where the crowd is seated. People start congratulating her and telling her what a awesome technique that was. She turns her head and looks at me. I move my head into a '.' position. She says bye to the boys and comes over smiling towards us. Right when she was a about a yard away from me, Deidara comes in the way and says " Sakura-chan! You did a-' but of course i pushed him aside, grabbed her by the waist, leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss and she responded. " You did a great job megami." I purred in her ear. I felt her shiver then smirk.

"Thanks baby." She said by my ear then gave it a little lick. I tried to hold back a moan.  
"No problem. Hey, me and my team need to talk to you at your house about something, k?" I asked her.

She pulled back then looked into my eyes curiously, " i guess so bay." She said with a cute little smile.

We walked hand in hand towards the guys. " Guys where going to Sakura-chan's house to talk about the "invitation" to the "party". I tried to dumb it down to where even they'd understand.

"Oh.. I catch your drift dude." Deidara said.  
"Yea whatever lets just go." I said bored.

"Ok, but one question." Kisame said.  
"Hm?" Sakura asked.  
"Are you two together?" Kisame and Deidara said together.

"Nooo... We're just holding hands and we just kissed because we were playing." Sakura said sadistically.  
"Oh...Geez no need to be sarcastic now. We just wanted to know." Deidara said.  
"Yea yea, lets go to my house before i change my mind." Sakura said already walking away, dragging me along.

"Coming mother!"

"Haha very funny dorks." Sakura said.

Time skip

When we arrived Sakura started looking around. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, and rested my chin on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I asked her.  
"Huh? Oh nothing I just thought Anko-chan was here." She said.

"Why would you be looking for anko?" I asked her.  
"Because she's my sister, and i thought she might be home."

I turned her around and looked at her with wide eyes. "ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT SADISTIC WOMEN IS YOUR SISTER?!" I yelled so out-of-character.  
"umm, yea. Is there a problem tachi-kun?" She asked me one brow raised and hands on her hips.

"Uh, no.. i was just shocked. But now that i think about it both of you kinda do dress alike. I mean same jacket, same fishnet, same armor, but whats weird i-" I was silenced by her soft lips pressed to mine. Before i could fully enjoy it, she pulled back and put a finger to my lips.

"Sshh. You talk too much tachi." she said, then smothered me with another kiss. I slid my tounge across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and we were about to start a tounge war when we heard a cough.

A/N: Yea im really liking (sp?) this story so far. lol I already have 25% of chapter 2 typed but I have the rest in my notebook in school. Sorry! As soon as i get to school I'll get the N.b. and start typing on chapter 3 PROmise! If you likey please reviewy!! lmaoo PLEASEEEE! =]

Oh yeah! For people who don't know Megami means goddess! =] I was gonna use "Tenshi" but i thought nah thats waay too played out! =p

~ Sakuita


End file.
